Life Goes On
by krasymfPAto
Summary: This story is a story about how vegeta had a girlfriend named Akari who he had liked alot but she hurt him and he wanted to get revenge for hurting his feelings and he starts a secret affair with Bulma to hurt Akari but he ends up falling for her .
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

**Prologue: The thinker**

**( there might be a real lemon in the story but ther might be a lime on this chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or anything and i dont make money out of this story,**

* * *

He stood there in silence ... staring straight down from the bridge to the water. 'How could I do all of those things?' he asked himself. 'But how could i have hid those feelings for her?' he thought. He moved his hand over the railing along while walking down the bridge staring deeply down at the water from the bridge. Deep down inside his heart he knew he felt something for her. But why can't he feel like saying anything, Maybe the feeling of being rejected. he reassured himself

He walked down the park to his car parked right in the middle of the parking lot. As he walked closer he saw his own reflection as the moonlight shined above him. He was wearing Black Baggy pants with a red shirt that looked like a second skin on him with Red and black chucks. He got in the car and drove to where ever the car took him to.

In the end he ended up on her driveway.

'What would she say?' he asked himself getting out of the car and walking up to her door. He took a deep Breath and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before knocking again. Just when he was about to knock a third time She answered the door.

They stood there standing staring straight at each others eyes. They stayed like that until she closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly hidding her face on his chest. He put his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him as he leaned his chin on her head.

'_Vegeta ..' _she whispered pulling her face to stare at him

He gave her a warm smile as he leaned in slowly closing his eyes as he brushed his lips with her soft ones. She also closed her eyes and leaned in making thier lips scruch up together. he kissed her with so much passion as she did the same.

_'Vegeta_ .. i-i think im inlove with you' Bulma said breaking the kiss.' I Know '. he whispered in her ear and gave her amile

' I want to be with you Vegeta. **Only** You.' she said barely from a whisper

' so are you finally going to try and work things out with me enstead of your idiot Yamcha?' he asked

'Yea, but One more thing also .. I don't want to keep sharing you with Akari anymore.' she said

'Lets just be me and you' she said staring into his onyx eyes

' That can work ' he said as Bulma took his hand and took him inside the house up to her room. They were very silent as they walked up the stairs to her as her parents were asleep.

As they went inside her room He grabed her by her waist and kissed her as his tounge made his way into her mouth. His hands on her waist making thier way to her hips as they kissed. She couldn't fight those butterflys in her stomach, just like the first time they ever made love to each other.

He picked her upas he grabbed her by her rear as she wrapped her legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. he carried her to her bed and layed her down breaking the kiss just to take off his shirt. as he went back and got ontop of her.

(Imagine the rest if you want)

* * *

He layed on the bed staring up at the cealing as he had his hands behind his head remembering how in the world did he get to _feel _this feeling for Bulma. She had her head resting on his chest and her arm around his stomach, they were both laying there naked.

In the beggening of the year if anyone told him he would end up with Bulma he would have punched them straight in the face and laugh at them but now .. what happened.?

'How did i do it?' he asked himself

_ To Be Continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Life** Goes On**

**Chapter 1: Heartache**

**disclaimer IDONT OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING !**

* * *

Akari stood infront of him crying her eyes out trying to talk to him . He had cought her cheating on him with Yamucha in the janitors room. He stepped inside the janitors room and punched Yamucha straight in the face and then he walked with Akari right behind his heals. 'Why won´t you just leave me alone!?' he screamed at her . 'Vegeta I can explain, please just hear me out!' she said with tears running down her cheaks. 'We don't have anything to discuss! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!' he shouted walking to his car. 'No, we have to talk ' she said 'I don't want to ' he said getting in his car. 'Vegeta I Love you' she screamed standing at the side of his window. 'Not enough, assuming you cheated on me with scared-face.' he said as he drove away.

As he drove away from the school, he couldn't help but feel .. _hurt .. _by her. 'Out of all people .. why him?' he asked himself. It was enough that Yamucha Is his worst enemy and finding him with his girlfriend in a lip-lock was enough to put him on top of his list. 'I Should kill him' he said to himeslf out loud.

* * *

BULMA! BULMA ' shouted Chichi from across the hallway. She stoped dead in her tracks and turned around to find a out of breath Chichi running to her from the other side of the hall. She stood there in her tracks waiting for her to catch up to her. 'What ?' she asked as chichi was near her. 'You won't believe what happened!' she said excitedly 'What happened?' Bulma asked perking her eyebrow upwards. 'Well bad news for Vegeta but good for you.' she said in a calm voice 'OK what happened!' Bulma asked in curiousity 'Vegeta punched Yamucha in the face and probably broke his nose.' she said excited 'Bulma put her best smile. she was happy Vegeta did that. 'Well that will teach Yamucha to cheat on me .' Bulma said in a death tone 'Yea well the bad news is that Vegeta punched him because he was making out with Akari.' Chichi said softly and angry at Yamucha.'You Got To Be Kidding?' Bulma yelled in surprise. 'Nope .' Chi responded. 'wow, i feel bad for him. It actually looked like he likes her alot.' she said as she started to walk to thier next class. 'Yea me too' chichi responded

* * *

Chichi and Bulma were walking in the class as they saw Goku and Krillen sitting on thier table. 'Hey guys.' Goku said waving his hand at the two girls. 'Hey guys' said Chichi as she and Bulma sat across from them.

'Good afternoon students!' they Heard the teacher say. 'Afternoon' the students answered back at her.  
'Hey guys, Have you Heard about Vegeta and Yamucha? ' asked Krillen to Goku and the girls as the three of them nodded a yes to him. ' I can't believe Yamucha!' Goku said angrily. 'I agree with you 'Chichi said to Goku. 'Me three' Killen joined the group as the three started saying details about what had happened.

Bulma just stayed in her seat starring at them pretending to be listening at them but she couldn't help and worry if vegeta was okay. The both of them had been close friends even though most of the time they spent together was arguing. But thats what she and him both enjoyed the most. She loved that he could stand up to her and they wouldn't give up untill the other did. but in the end their were no hard feelings. but lately things have been different between them. There has been times when she had gotten very nervous being by herself with him, she didn't get why because they have been together alone in a room and not feel nervous. Theere has been that sexual tensión between them that makes her nervous. His touch , His eyes, and His sexy smirk.

There was this one time when they were working on a Project together and they were in his room. they were sitting so close to each other and she was feeling nervouse but then she asked herself .. Why? .. she couldn't explain but it was this feeling she couldn't get over even when she was with her boyfriend Puck she wouldn't feel the same tensión as Vegeta.

'ughh? Bulma .. are you okay?' asked Krillen as the three of them stared at her curiosly. 'Yea im fine' she said getting herself together. 'Oh well are we still doing the Project at your house B.?' asked chichi. 'Mmm. Yea, But Goku you have to tell Vegeta he has to go.' Bulma said assuring them all.

uhh yea sure Bulma!' Goku said with his famouse grin with his hand behing his head.

* * *

Vegeta got out of his car and walked over to the house him and Goku shared. Both him and Goku built a house in the Woods and they both go hunting for food when they get hungry and they survive out in the wilderness.  
He went inside the house straight to the shower. As he walked in his room to get a shirt and some pants he found a note.

_Dear Goku,  
Hey umm well you know i still need that favor you said you would do. and i need you for something else also. So meet me at my house MIDNIGHT! okay bye ._

_Lots of love,  
Bulma3 _

He left the note on the floor just how he found it but then he wondered 'What the hell is this doing in my room?' he said with annoyance clear in his voice. He widened his eyes as he thought 'What if Bulma and Kakkarot had a _thing_ together?' . He couldn't help but feel just a Little bit of jelousy thinking about Bulma being in Goku's arms, but he quicly pushed it aside and went to do exactly what he came in the room for.

As he entered the shower he felt better with the hot wáter beaming straight at his back. he closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. As he close his eyes his mind took control and ended up thinking about what had happened. His eyes immidiately shot open,angry, not wanting to think about any of that. He finished washing up and got out of the shower going to bed and have a sleepless dream.

* * *

'Vegeta, wake up' . 'Come on, we need to get to Bulma's house for the Project.' 'Your still coming right.'  
'Yes, you idiot now get out of my room and let me get ready.' he said with an annoyed voice, getting out of bed. Goku left the room so he could get ready himself as hhe walked out he saw the note. He picked it up as quickly as possible and left the room immidiately hoping Vegeta didn't read the note. of Course that didn't went unnoticed by him. He saw every move Goku made and he began with his suspicions.

'Mmmm , why would he act like that if he's not hiding anything?' he asked himself

Once finished getting ready he met Goku in the kitchen then they went to Bulma's house to work on the Project.

* * *

**Chapter** **finished. not my best but just to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Goes On.**

**Chapter 2: Whaa?. **

**Diclaimer : I dont own DBZ.**

* * *

The ride to Bulma house was quiet. wich was strange for Vegeta, Goku was never this quiet. He was Loud Goofy and never serious. But today he was being .. different.. But why? His thoughts went back to the note. 'Why would Bulma want to meet Kakkarot at midnight at her house ?' he asked himself. 'But im sure Bulma would not cheat on Puck, would she ?' he asked himself , again. 'And why am i caring? its not my buisness.' he told himself. ' It also shouldn't bother me.' he told himself mentally kicking himself for even bothering. he quickly glanced at Goku, it looked like he was in deep thought himself just looking straight at the road not glancing anywhere else. As they reached Bulma's house they saw two cars. Chichi's car and .. _Puck's_. Chichi , Krillen , and a girl with Blond short hair with blue eyes was with them outside behind her car laughing with each other. 'But where were Bulma and Puck?' he asked himself as they were parking outside beside Chichi's car. 'Hey guys!' Krillen said as the two boys got out the car. 'Hey Guys!' said Goku as Vegeta nodded his head at them. ' Why is everyone outside?' asked Goku curiosly. 'we Heard yelling in the house so we decided to wait for you two and well Puck's car is here so you figure what's happening .' Chichi said. 'JUST ADMITE THE TRUTH! YOU DONT HAVE TO LIE ANYMORE I ALREADY FOUND OUT! ' we Heard Bulma Yell in the house. We all turned our heads towards the house and saw the door Slam open and watched as Puck got in the car and drove off. We all walked up to the door to find Bulma crying on the floor, with her hands covering her face. I saw a hand bruise on her shoulder but didn't say anything. Chichi bent down next to Bulma and put her hand on her shoulder.

'What happened B? ' Chichi asked softly. Goku bent down next to Bulma and with his hand he wiped her tears away and helped both Bulma and Chichi of the floor. ' sorry about that.' she said to all of us. we all stayed silent untill she broke off the silence. 'Can we start working?' she asked us and thats what we all did. Our Project was that we had to do a essay on a country and we each had to make an essay about the same country cept we had diffrent things to write about and on the end we had to present it together as One.

'So Krillen who's this girl? ' asked Chichi as she eyed Both Krillen and the girl. ' oh, umm this is 18 . My girlfriend.' he said grabing her hand. ' oh hi im Chichi' she said holding out her hand. 'Hi im 18.' she said shaking Chichi's hand. ' What school you go to?' asked Bulma. ' Westwood high school.' she answered staring at Bulma. 'Ohh, i've Heard about that school. Well nice too meet you. and sorry you had to see that earlier.' Bulma said with a sorry look on her face.' Ohh no problema i understand _those _problems' 18 said with a small smile. Bulma just smiled back at her.

They all started working on the Project. Goku and Chichi were working on the culture of the Project. Krillen and 18 were drawing what they needed for the Project. Bulma and Vegeta were getting the facts of the country on the computer far away from the others. It looked like everyone were actually into deep conversation with thier working partner.

Bulma had just finished writing down the country's population when she sked me 'Are you and Akari still together?'. I stared at her for a minute thinking about her question when i honestly answered ' I don't know'. She looked at me for about a minute.' Are you and Puck still together?' i asked her. She looked away from me and stayed silent. i Looked down at the paper and started working on it again. 'He cheated on me with .. Akari .. you know.' she said after a couple of minutes still not looking at me. I felt my heart jump a beat. I Looked up at her and saw a tear fall down her cheek. I knew how she was feeling inside. Crushed. Betrayed. Somehow i wanted to get up and kick Puck's ass. Maybe it was for Akari ... _or her._

I don't like seeing her like that. The most spirited person who i actually grew to undertand more than anyone. Who argues and never shows her weakest emotion to me, is crushed. I don't really know what to do about it. Im not one to conmfort. I don't display emotions to people. Not even to Akari who Has been my girl since 4 months ago. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me with teary eyes. Thos Blue eyes wich i get lost in everytime i look in them. Her pink lips. her beautiful aqua hair. She's Gorgeous. Theirs no denying that. My Heart started beating very fast. I Felt different emotions that i din't know what they were. 'Why is she making me feel like this.' i asked myself. Not even Akari made me feel like this. Why?

'Vegeta, Bulma we are all finished already. Are ya'll finished?' Goku asked us. I took my hand of her shoulder and she cleared her throat. 'Yea we are.' Bulma answered him. ' oh ok cool tan can we leave now' Goku asked me. i nodded my head and we all left without a second glance.

* * *

Bulma control yourself.' i told myself. But that was not just nothing. I think even Vegeta felt that. the way he was looking at me. I admit it. I, Bulma Briefs, has a crush on Vegeta. But why! Why do i have to go and have a crush on him. He has a girlfriend. I think. But his onyx eyes. and his flame-like hair and sexy body. Bulma Your Very stupid! Stop. He don't even feel the same way about you. Think about Puck. I Love Puck, don't I? Then he cheated on me , again, with vegetas Girlfriend.

I need a shower.' I thought to myself. I got up from my bed and picked out my pijama and went straight to the bathroom i stripped down and put on the radio. My favorite song came up just as i felt the wáter on my back. i sttod there and listened to the words of the song.

Hurt by Christina aguilera

It seems like it was yesterday when i saw your face,  
You told me how proude you were but i walked away,  
If only i kew what i know today,  
ooh ooh  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take away the pain  
Thank you for all you've done Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing i wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
sometimes i wanna call you  
BUt i know you wont be there

ohh. Im sorry for blaming you.

I had Heard the song lots of times. I wonder if Puck even feels sorry for hurting me like this. Like he dont care no more. He said I Love you. but i guess i should have known it was too good to be true. i sighed deeply. i got out of the shower. I put my pijamas on and went straight to bed. just when i was about to fall asleep he called me.

'Babe. Im sorry i made a mistake. i beg you to please forgive me. i was wrong.' Puck begged into the phone. I couldn't help it i like puck imay not love him no more but i really dont want to stay lonely. Why let a crush i have on Vegeta make my life different. it was all probably in my head. 'umm i guess so.' I answered him back. 'Really babe, im sorry it won't happen again.' he said desprately. ' Noah Pucket, are you really begging for me ?' i asked coriuosly. 'yes.' he answered. i couldn't help but smile . 'I gotta go Noah.' i said feeling sleepy. ' ok see you tomorrow. ' he said and hang up..

* * *

We got home ´quickly after we left bulma's house. I was thinking about what she told me about Akari and Puck. how could she do that to me' ? i asked myself. I also thought about Bulma. The way she looked. The different emotions i felt when i was with her. Is that a sign.' i asked myself. Just as i got in my room istarted thinking about Akari. I want Revenge. I wanted her to feel the same thing as i do right now. But how? and thats how i thought of my idea.

I would cheat on her. but with who, then i thought of _her_. I really didn't have a desire for any other girl other than Bulma. Maybe she would want to get revenge on Puck.' I told myself as i smirked at the thought. I would just have to tell her tomorrow about it. I know she feels something for me, thoese feelings don't come up for nothing but i still kinda dont really understand them. Maybe i feel something for her. Who knows?' i thought. Just as i was in bed laying down starring at the cealing Akari called. Now that i think of it i had to make up with Akari to do my plan' i said to myself and thats what i did.

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete!


End file.
